All That Jazz
by mockingbird 21425
Summary: Bella sees Edward for the first time after two years. but he's changed a lot from the once shy and 'inexperienced' boy he used to be. get ready to be wooed bella ;
1. all that jazzzz

**_ALL THAT JAZZ_**

stephenie myer owns the characters.

i just play with them ;]

* * *

**BELLA:**

I can't believe I'm here. There is a positive and negative side to this statement.

The positive is that I'm sitting in the middle of the first row in the Theatre, waiting for the curtain to come up and see my favourite musical (for the fourth time) _'CHICAGO!'_

The negative is that Mike Newton is leaning over his armrest trying to explain the plot to me, which he is getting shamefully wrong. But oh well, who am I to wound his ego?

"So then Roxie goes to jail where she meets Mama Morton, who is like the inmates' pimp or something. And then there is Velma Kelly, who kills her husband for cheating with some chick…."

And that's where I tuned him out and concentrated on the glossy program book I bought prior to entering the theatre, which had a list of the cast members, their role in the musical and their biographies with a picture of them next to it. I flipped through the pages, not paying attention to the actors and their life stories, but lingering on stills of the musical instead.

Mike must have noticed my not so subtle technique of ignoring him and turned to face Jessica (who has been in love with him for who knows how long), where he got the undivided attention he'd been hoping for.

I let out a silent sigh of relief. Looking around, it seemed that it was going to be a full house. I checked my phone and seeing that the show was to start any minute, turned it off. My foot started tapping in anticipation. T_he first time I saw this I was with—_

NO. I won't think about _him_. Not tonight.

The overture startled me out of my silent self-scolding. An automatic smile spread across my features as the actors pranced onto the stage with a grace I could only dream I had. They began the opening dance, moving their bodies to the up-beat music, which the band in the center of the stage was playing reverently yet effortlessly.

It did not go unnoticed by me that ALL the male actors had well toned bodies (which I appreciated as fervently as I could with my eyes). _Mhmm _the costumes left little for the imagination and a lot for admiration. Strong arms and legs, and-- ohhhh well toned_ butts_. Cue the drool.

I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts corrupting my uncharacteristically horny mind. _Bella you NEED to get laid…soon. _Looking at their faces was a difficult because I felt like too much of a pervert at the moment. Instead I kept perving…ahhhhhh. A wildly messy tangle of copper coloured hair caught my peripheral vision. It belonged to the actor with the most lickable body in my opinion. _Those leather pants and that open leather vest should be illegal in public. I'm about to either have an aneurism or serious eyegasm _(yes, eyegasm),_ which will lead to an actual orgasm. _

Yup getting laid was definitely on the agenda. Seriously the last time I got--_STOP IT BELLA! _

The overture was building up to and morphing into the opening song _'All That Jazz'_ The actress playing Velma Kelly rose on a platform from below the stage. she sauntered sinuously to the front of the stage, where she began to sing in a low, seductive voice:

"_Come on babe why don't we paint the town…And all that jazz,"_

"_I'm gonna' rouge my knees and roll my stockings down…And all that jazz."_

The other actors began dancing along with her, moving their bodies to emphasizing the context of the lyrics and complementing her sensual movements. The copper sex hair was taunting me to look at its owner. _I wonder what his face looks like? The hair is disturbingly familiar_.

"_Start the car I know a whoopee spot, where the gin is cold but the piano's hot!"_

"_Its just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl and all… that… jazz"_

_Hotcha! _I finally braved up to look at the face of copper haired sex god. _Whoopee!_

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD

I could have died and gone to heaven (or hell) right there. Not because the sex hair belonged to a man that looked more like an archangel than any mortal man has a right to, but rather because it belonged to EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN!!!!

A/N : hope you enjoyed so far. i know its short but its just an intro. got the idea after i watched 'chicago!' last week. this is also my first fanfic so..be gentle.


	2. hotcha!

**ALL THAT JAZZ**

**A/N : **I know its short again but im still trying to figure out how this is gonna go.

hope this explains bella's shock at seeing edward.

plz review i'd love some feedback.

much love ;)

* * *

**BELLA:**

This cannot be happening!!

I blinked a couple times. _Nup it's still him.. but with more muscle…Oh god soooo not the time Bella._

_**Flashback:**_

It was starting to rain. There was a tranquil smell of wet foliage combined with the cool mist in the air. Bella smiled up at the sky. She loved the rain even if she had to walk home through it. She used to hate it though. Especially when she first moved to Forks because it rained almost every day of the year, which was a complete 180 turn from the fiery heat of Phoenix, her childhood home.

It wasn't all that bad. Apart from the incessant rain and overly green atmosphere, Bella embraced the change. Change was good.

Bella was more than half way home, _Best I ever had _by 'Vertical Horizons'was playing on her ipod, when a tap on her shoulder startled her out of her silent musings. _Edward._

His copper hair was a glorious, wet, entangled mess and he had a shy grin. His seraphic face was slightly flushed and he was chewing on his pouty bottom lip. He was easily the best looking guy in all of forks. Heck probably in the entire US. Bella sighed internally. _If only he knew how to act around girls. _

Bella had been on one date with Edward Cullen before (and that was because her best friend, who was coincidently his sister, Alice, had begged her to. The plea was that "he's in love with you!!") and it hadn't gone that well. He took her to see 'CHICAGO!' which was playing in Seattle. It was easily the best thing that she'd ever seen in theatre. However, Edward was extremely shy and didn't know what to talk to her about. He just sort of stared at her. To be honest, it scared her a bit.

"Umm… hi Edward. What's up?"Bella stammered. _Please don't stare. Please don't stare. Please don't stare…_

"Hello Bella." …._ Cue the staring…_

"Ummm what are you doing here?"

His impossibly green eyes widened and he looked like he'd just been caught doing something bad. He lowered his gaze, focusing hard on an imaginary bit of mud on his grey Chucks. This time Bella sighed out loud, a little irritated.

"_Edward?"_

"I just…I…Bel… I have to go."

Bella gazed after him. _That was weird…_

Bella didn't see or hear from Edward after that. Apparently his family had moved to Chicago because his father got a new job in one of the city's hospitals.

Three months later Bella moved back to live with her mother, Renee, and her new husband Phil, in Florida.

**End Flashback**

I shook my head and blinked some more. Still not believing what my eyes were telling my brain, I flipped through the program booklet hastily, searching for his name.

Mike gave me a weird look and mouthed _"are you OK?"_

I nodded quickly and went back to scouring through the pages. _Nope. Nope. Nope…THERE!!_

Next to his devastatingly perfect picture, in thick black letters, was his name: **EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN**. I read the biography quickly, which was quite impressive. Apparently he was one of the main dancers in 'Step up 2' and had choreographed dances for 'So you think you can dance?'_. Wow_

Still shaken from my realisation, I looked up at the stage, focusing on Edward. He had changed so much since high school. His body was toned to perfection. Not too muscly, not to gangly and unbelievably, even more handsome.

He moved so smoothly and seductively. I was entranced.

…and very turned on…

He was so confident and mesmerising and hot and lickable and just oozing pure sex. No one should have the right to look _that_ good.

An elderly woman sitting next to me tapped my arm. She leaned over and whispered, "They've got some nice bottom's on them! Especially that one with the reddish/brown hair."

I laughed and nodded, agreeing wholly and completely.

Returning my attention to the stage, Edward was lifting some strawberry blonde that looked all too happy about the choreography. I felt a pang of jealousy. _I wonder if he remembers me?_

That was answered when we locked eyes for a split second, which seemed to stretch into an eternity. His beautiful eyes widened in shock and then he gave me a crooked grin with a wink, which made my panties wet in the best way. _ohhhh_

This should be interesting…

* * *

A/N PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. exMister Cellophane

**ALL THAT JAZZ**

(A/N sorry for not updating sooner. i've been busy with last week of school but now im on holidays so i should have more chapts up sooner. **PLEASE REVIEW**)

**smyer owns characters. plot is mine.**

* * *

**EDWARD:**

I was in the dressing room, doing my stretches before opening act. I never thought I'd end up as an actor, especially not an actor for musical theatre. I'm still at university, working towards my Masters degree in Music, between acting gigs. The roles I get are usually quite small and are almost always in theatre. That was often by personal choice-- I avoided lead/big roles like the plague. Being the center of attention wasn't something I particularly enjoyed.

The reason I began acting was because my sister, Alice, said it would help boost my confidence. I wasn't so sure, but she was right as usual.

In high school I was ridiculously shy (therefore a social outcast). I was more that willing to change that status when my family left forks. The main reason I probably did it was because of... Bella Swan.

_Bella_. I smiled to myself, wondering how she was and if she became an author like she'd planned. Well that's what Alice told me she wanted to do…

"OI CULLEN! Haul ass! We're about to go on!"

Not so silent stage whispering interrupted my silent musings. Emmett, my best friend in the business was waving me over urgently. I rolled my eyes at his theatrics (pardon the pun) and went to stand by him, preparing to go on stage.

"Hey man, you ready?" Emmett asked. I nodded, not nervous in the least.

_One…two…three…and enter._

And then I was moving to the rhythm of "All That Jazz", recalling the steps with perfection and executing them likewise. I put on my 'sexy face', as the director called it (the director is a woman), and looked out at the audience, never making eye contact, but making my gaze intense and full of _promise_.

_And all that jazz…_

I smirked as I heard a sigh from somewhere in the darkness.

I loved the adrenaline that coursed through my veins. Performing on stage live was always high energy.

Tanya, the leggy, strawberry blonde dancer made her way towards me for the lift we do during second verse. She had a 'fuck me' smile plastered on her face. _As if…_

Don't get me wrong, Tanya was beautiful but she was just so self-absorbed. Unlike…_now is not the time Edward. Focus. _

I decided to make eye contact with someone in the front row, being the smug little bastard I knew I could be and was at that very moment. Little did I anticipate that staring back at me would be the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen. And I have seen them before. _Bella._

She was the same and yet so different. I gave her my best smile and a wink for good measure. Then I had to tear my eyes off of her because I was at risk of screwing up the entire opening act.

I was hyper-aware that she was watching me closely. As I went through the routine I stole glances at her, marvelling at how beautiful she was, even more so than I remember.

She was the only girl I have every truly been fixated with. Who am I kidding? _Been? _I still am. And there she is sitting in the front row, ogling me shamelessly.

That's when I decided that I would try and catch her after the show.

…_This should be interesting_

_**BELLA:**_

That was the most sexually frustrating two hours of my life! I needed Edward now!

I waited in the foyer for about half an hour after everyone else left, sipping a glass of wine and drumming my fingers on the bar impatiently. _He's not going to come looking for me. I'm so fucking delusional, he probably doesn't even rememb—_

"_Bella?"_

Holy Hell! _Muted, velvety sex voice… _I gulped before slowly swivelling on the barstool. My eyes took a second to adjust to the perfection that was Edward Cullen_. _Messy copper hair, piercing emerald eyes…and he was just a few inches from me.

"Edward…" I breathed. I couldn't believe he was here and that he remembered me.

"Hello Bella. How are you?" he asked in a low voice, lust was a clear emotion splayed across his well-chiselled features. I gulped again, squeezing my knees together.

"I-I'm good. What about you?" I asked, my breathing speeding up in tandem with my pulse. He smiled that sinful smile and held out his hand to me. I took it without hesitation, revelling in the smoothness and the warm electric current that seemed to pass through him. _Is that normal?_ _Who cares it feels so good…_

"Would you like to go get some dinner?" he asked. Wow… Edward really has changed a lot in two years. Instead of the shy hottie from high school he has become a sexy and mysterious charmer. I nodded in my consent, a smile forming on my lips. His eyes lingered on my lips a beat longer and he licked his before pulling his gaze back to my eyes.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, his lips brushing the shell of my ear, as he put a hand on my lower back, guiding me. My breathing hitched and I heard him chuckle quietly.

Halting abruptly, I looked up at Edward, who raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrows and looking adorably confused. I stood on my tiptoes, whispering in his ear (making sure my lips brushed his ear),"you don't look too bad yourself Mr Cullen." I retorted. I heard him moan deeply and there was no sexier sound than that.

"Come on." He growled, grasping my hand and leading me to the door which had 'dressing rooms' in curling golden letters, hung above it… _hehehehe_

* * *

(A/N) Hope you liked it. please REVIEW and give feedback. Should there be a lemon or not yet?


	4. When you're good to mama

**ALL THAT JAZZ**

Smeyer owns characters. I own plot. PLEASE REVIEW. much love ;)

* * *

**BELLA:**

Life does not get much better than this. Edward _freaking _Cullen was taking me to the dressing rooms…oh the possibilities…

He pushed the heavy door open and after a quick glance to check if anyone else was in there, he locked it. I giggled at his enthusiasm. He gave me a look. I shook my head, laughing as he pulled me further into the room. It was amazing, like those dressing rooms you see in old films. The vanity tables had large mirrors, framed with 100-watt light bulbs. I was half expecting Audrey Hepburn or Marilyn Monroe to materialise in front of one of them.

Edward's smooth voice brought me out of my reverie. "Bella? You okay? You zoned out for a minute there." He laughed, sending a pleasurable chill down my spine. I smirked at him, stepping closer. I saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. I leaned in and kissed his neck. _Mhmm he has such a musky male scent… pure Edward…_ I moaned into his neck, which made him groan deeply. He took my face in between his hand as his face was inches from mine when he asked, "Bella…are you sure you want to do this?" his voice laced with lust and indecision.

It was then that it hit me. I was behaving like such a shallow bitch. I haven't seen Edward in two whole years and the last time I did, I was being borderline rude. But now, after seeing him perform, all confident and sexy, all I could think of was how to get into his pants. _Ugh I'm so disgusting._

I pulled his hands from my face and took a step back. "I'm so sorry Edward." I hung my head shamefully. He stepped closer and curled his finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "What's wrong Bella?" he sounded and looked worried. I felt my eyes tear up and tried to look away but he put his hands on the sides of my face again and kept a firm grip. "Bella?"

I collapsed against him, sobbing into his chest. "I'm s-so sorry Edward. I was such a bitch. I-I'm sorry I was so s-s-stuck up and didn't…didn't…"

"Shhh. Don't cry Bella. It was two years ago and there is absolutely nothing for you to be sorry about." He tried to soothe. It just made me cry harder. "Bella..."

I gradually quietened down. Edward was still holding me, caring for me. I didn't deserve his kindness. I tried to get up but he held me down with a firm grip. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked with mock curiosity. Sighing, I stopped struggling and relaxed against him.

"I'm just so sorry Edward…for everything. I was a bitch to you in high school, I was acting like a slut a few minutes ago and now I'm a miserable mess…I think I might be bipolar" I said in a lamenting voice.

Edward laughed, "You're quite comical you know. You're not bipolar, just a little shocked and confused." He began twirling my hair through his long pale fingers. I was somewhat mesmerised by the sight.

"Edward?" I asked timidly.

"Mhmm?"

" Why did you're family move to Chicago?"

"Well my father got a job offer here…right after I got accepted to the University of Chicago. I'm working towards a Masters degree in Music and I usually take on small theatre roles. I guess you could say that it's a hobby of sorts."

"Wow"

That was my brilliant response. Not 'That's great Edward' or 'I'm really happy for you'… just "Wow"

I knew that Edward was really smart and skipped a year in high school so I was not shocked that he was already working towards his masters. It was the theatre roles being labelled as a "hobby" by Edward, who I could only ever remember avoiding attention. I tried to imagine edward auditioning for a role.

I must have had some sort of funny look on my face because after glancing down at me, Edward laughed. "What about you Miss Swan?" he asked teasingly, yet seriously.

"Ha! What about me?"

"What did you do after we left and how come you're in Chicago?"

"I moved back to Florida to live with my mom and her second husband, Phil, a couple months after you and your family left. It got really boring without Alice," He laughed at this. "How is Alice? Does she go to the university of Chicago with you?"

"No she's at some fashion school in New York actually. She really wants to open her own boutique over there."

"I remember her talking about that…" I smiled as I reminisced the fun times I had with my stylish, hyper pixie friend. "Anyways, I'm in Chicago because I got a scholarship to Roosevelt University."

"Wow congratulations Bella. What are you planning to major in?"

"English. I want to be a writer." I said proudly. Edward smiled down at me. The look he had in his eyes hinted that he had guessed my answer beforehand. _Wonder if he can read minds? I sure hope not because I think I'd die of blushing if he'd heard my earlier thoughts, which are now seeping into my present thoughts…_

Edward's eyes became intense once again. We stared at each other for a good minute or two, appreciating the current proximity. He darted his tongue out to lick his pouty lips, which was something I had wanted to do all night. He began leaning in excruciatingly slowly. My own need took over and I pressed my lips to his waiting ones. _Ohhhh…_Edward shifted us so I was straddling him. His arousal was obvious, pressing into the apex of my thighs. I whimpered softly as our kisses became more passionate.

"Bella…" Edward breathed. " We don't have to do this. Maybe we should wait, take things slowly. I don't want this to be a one night stand thing." He admitted sincerely, looking down at our laps.

I tilted his chin up to make him look at me. "Edward I want you, I need you. If you want me as much as I want you then this won't be a one-night stand. But if you do want to take things slow then I understand that too."

I waited for about a split second before his lips crashed onto mine and he rolled us over so that he was on top of me.

He pushed his hand up my silk, black dress, caressing the skin of my stomach as he continued to kiss me ardently. After a few minutes, he stopped to catch his breath, locking eyes with me. It was then that I truly knew that this was not going to be a one time thing.

* * *

(A/N hope you enjoyed. I'll try to write a lemon for the next chapter but it might take a few days because i've never written one before, even though i have some pretty good ideas as to how. PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	5. funny honey

**ALL THAT JAZZ**

**Smeyer owns characters, i play with them. **

(A/N) im sorry that these chapters are so short (i plan on making them longer) and that i haven't updated as quickly as i'd planned but i hope you're still with me.

**LOVE REVIEWS AND APPRECIATE FEEDBACK.**

enjoy!!

* * *

**EDWARD:**

My fantasies about kissing Bella's lips paled in comparison to actually kissing them. They were like soft, pink pillows that had a taste, which could only be described as Bella.

My hands were roaming all over her body. I realised that if we were going to make this reunion memorable, it shouldn't be on the floor of a dressing room. Bella was moaning softly and whimpered when I pulled my lips away from hers. I began kissing her throat, beneath her left ear and whispered "Bella…"

"Hmmm?" Bella sighed languidly

"I think we should take this back to my place. We wouldn't want to give the cleaner a free show." I stated with mock seriousness colouring my tone. Bella giggled and nodded, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling with excitement. I stood up, painfully aware of my, ahem...problem. _Problem, which I can't wait to fix with Bella's willing help. _

She noticed my problem too and decided to torment me, brushing her hand against it agonizingly slowly. I groaned, a deep guttural sound. She smiled devilishly, staring at me from underneath her thick black lashes. I lowered my head and kissed her with everything I had.

When I broke away, she looked dizzy and wobbled a bit. "Breathe, love." I teased her. She narrowed her eyes at me "You dazzled me." I laughed at her odd accusation. _Dazzled?_ "I dazzled you? What exactly does dazzling you encompass?"

"You know what you're doing and you definitely don't need an ego boost." She stated matter-of-factly but a smile escaped her. I quirked an eyebrow at her and flashed my crooked smile. "Oh really?"

"I'm not scared of you."

I sighed looking disappointed. She smirked, looking triumphant. _You think I'll give up that easily Bella?_ I morphed my facial expression into a menacing scowl and growled, "You really shouldn't have said that." She gasped, her eyes widened and darkened at the same time. I felt my cock twitch. _We better get out of here qui—_

"_We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out got my flash on its true, need that picture of you its so magical…"_

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and _that_ song was playing from it in tandem. Bella burst into a fit of laughter, rolling on the floor and all. I grimaced, pulling out my phone. _Alice._ "Hello Alice. Thank you for cock-blocking and humiliating me just by calling."

"I see you like your new ringtone." She giggled. _Ha fucking ha._

"What do you want troublesome pixie?" I asked, fuming while planning on retaliation, vengeance, etc.

"It's nice to hear from you too twin." She replied sarcastically. "I was just calling to remind you that you were supposed to meet me, Jazz and Em for dinner at that Thai place mom recommended. You know I'm only in town for the holidays and it would be nice if you felt compelled to see your twin. Your _twin _Edward. Anyways, Em brought someone along. She's drop dead gorgeous and a hardcore bitch. Altogether, I think she's nice and she'd make a killer shopping buddy."

Dis she even hear how contradicting that last part was? "That's great Alice," I was racking my brain for ideas to get rid of her ASAP. "I really have to go--"

"Oh I'm sorry Edward you did mention my cock-blocking you…from who by the way? It better not be that blonde bitch that had her slimy tentacles all over you during that after party on opening night because if--"

"ALICE!"

"What Edward? You wouldn't seriously--"

"No Alice, I wouldn't" I sighed, pinching my nose. _God she's irritating. Couldn't Emmett have been my twin?…Okay maybe not Emmett…_

Bella was looking at me, her head cocked to the side and her expression questioning. I smiled apologetically at her, mouthing 'Alice' and rolling my eyes for emphasis. She laughed at my antics but quickly stopped herself, realising I was still on the phone to my sister who had very good hearing.

"Who was that Edward? It sounded kind of familiar… ***GASP*** Edward Anthony Cullen! DO I know who you're banging?" she asked, appalled. I looked at Bella, panicked and tugging my hair with the hand that was not preoccupied with my phone.

"I guess you could say that. But I haven't actually gotten to the banging part becau--"

"WHO IS SHE?" my sister screeched. I had to put the phone away from my ear. _I swear she's part banshee._ I sighed, realising this conversation was taking up _too_ much of my time.

"EDWARD!"

"Look I'm sorry I missed dinner with you guys and I'll make it up to you as soon as I can, but I'm kind of busy so I'll talk to you soon. Bye" I rushed and hung up before she could screech some more. I made sure I put my phone on silent.

When I turned to face Bella, she was looking at her hands, which were entwined on her lap. I felt the need to apologise for my pesky sister. "I'm sorry about that. I'm sure you remember Alice's ability to annoy till you're at the risk of mental illness."

Bella laughed. "How has she managed to frustrate you in a conversation which barely went for two minutes?"

"You're seriously asking?" I replied sarcastically. Bella chortled, nodding her head, making her mahogany curls bounce.

"Apart from changing my ringtone without my knowing…She's in town for the holidays with her boyfriend, Jasper, and I was supposed to meet them and my brother Emmett, whom you haven't met because he was already at college when you moved to Forks. She's a little bit upset that I neglected to make an appearance."

"How very slipshod of you. What could have made you neglect dinner with you're siblings and friends?" she asked, her tone reprimanding yet playful.

"Well there was this girl you see…"

"Oh how cliché."

"I found her sitting at the bar with a glass of wine in her hand, wearing a short black, silk dress. She looked like she was waiting for someone. I couldn't help but wonder, who could this stunning minx could be waiting for? So naturally, curiosity overtook my rational thoughts and pulled me to the beauty like a magnet."

Bella smirked and narrowed her eyes as I slowly advanced upon her. "Imagine my great surprise when I found out that who she'd been waiting for was me." I smiled as I placed my hands on her hips, loving how the gesture made her eyes glaze over with lust. I lowered my head and attached my lips to her neck, kissing her softly and grazing my teeth over the sensitive spot beneath her ear. She moaned quietly and placed her small hands on my chest. I took her face in my hands and looked into her deep brown eyes, enjoying the warmth they made me feel. I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes, whispering, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Okay"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I shall _**try**_ to write a lemon for the next chapter. Tell me if you think I should postpone the lemons till later. Any other feedback would be really helpful too.

(A/N For those who aren't sure, Edward's rigntone was 'Paparazzi' by Lady Gaga. sneaky Alice! lol anyways REVIEWS are much appreciated.)


	6. Screwin

**

* * *

**

ALL THAT JAZZ

**A/N** SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! i was too busy enjoying my school holidays and temporarily forgot i had a FF which many people have put on their story subscription list. SORRY!!

smeyer owns characters i own the plot and a nokia e63

hope you enjoy!! **PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE FEEDBACK. **

p.s this story is not beta'd so please forgive any gramatical errors i may have made (i have read through it but i may have left out a comma or sumtn)

* * *

**BELLA:**

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Edward was taking me to his place. The sound of his voice, his smell and his touch were surreal. His whispers, kisses and his touches were intoxicating. I needed him.

Holding hands, Edward led us to his car. Thankfully it was parked close to the theatre entrance. The shiny silver Volvo c30 looked…as shiny as I last saw it. Edward opened the passenger door for me and I was hit by a wave of déjà vu.

**FLASHBACK**

"So Bella…have you ever seen 'Chicago!' before?" the beautiful copper haired boy asked me shyly as he opened the door to his new car for me.

**END FLASHBACK**

I shook my head to bring myself back to the present.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked apprehensively, looking at me as if I was about to topple over.

"I'm fine. Let's go sweet cheeks." I said, sliding into the seat. Edward closed the door and was at the driver's side quicker than I would have thought possible. He turned to look at me as he turned the Volvo on. Edward raised an eyebrow and questioned _"sweet cheeks?"_ I shrugged and put my hand on his thigh. His eyes widened as I leaned in and formed my face into a mask of innocence. "Does it bother you?" I asked shyly, in contradiction to what my hand was doing. He gasped as my hand met his cock, which was straining against his dark wash jeans. I smiled seductively as I rubbed him slowly but with a firm hand. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth parted with a silent whisper of my name.

"Edward? Can your Volvo drive itself or do you plan to sit here being felt up all night?" I teased. His eyes shot to mine and I smirked at him. Edward floored it. I smiled smugly and retracted my hand from Edward's crotch. His eyes shot to mine instantaneously, looking at me like I'd just boiled his puppy. I laughed at his ludicrous expression and he scowled. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

"Oh you have no idea…" I said seductively as I leaned over the center console and sucked his ear lobe into my mouth. He hummed in pleasure. Then, using my teeth, I grazed the shell of his ear enough to cause him to shudder with pleasure.

Three minutes and forty-six seconds later, Edward pulled into his apartment block. It was nice, new. He opened the car door for me again and pulled me flush against him. He roughly bucked his hips against mine, causing me to gasp when my crotch came into contact with his rock hard length, only the materials of our clothes separating us from doing the deed right there. Edward grunted into my shoulder, "Unghhhh…let's get upstairs before it take you on the hood of my car."

I nodded, my head filled with lust. Edward locked the Volvo and took hold of my hand, guiding me to the elevators, which would take us to his apartment. As soon as Edward pressed the button for the top floor the doors closed I attacked him. He struggled to stay upright. I felt him try to say something but refused to detach my lips from his. He pushed me back a little bit and chuckled. I frowned at him and then scowled. Edward pointed to the top left corner of the elevator where there was a discernable flashing red light. They've got cameras in the fucking lift. Great…Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips brushed my ear as he whispered, "I can't wait to make you mine." I trembled at his confession and moaned when he lowered his head and placed a hot kiss on the side of my neck.

The doors dinged open as we finally reached the top floor. Edward lived at the end of the short hallway. He pulled his keys out and opened the door to a very modern and very large apartment. I was in awe and it must have registered on my features because Edward chuckled and asked "You like it? Alice and Esme are unstoppable force."

"They've done a great job." I smirked as he took my hand and led me through the lounge to his bedroom. A king sized bed with royal blue sheets was in the center of the giant bedroom. It was facing the window, which replaced the entire east wall. _Nice view…  
_

"Mhmm I agree…" Edward purred. I turned to look at him and caught him ogling my ass. I waited for him to look at me and then raised an eyebrow at him, smiling audaciously. I darted my tongue out to wet my lips. Edward's eyes became transfixed on my mouth and he began to lean in slowly. _Very slowly…_

When his lips finally met mine, I sighed in pleasure. His hands found their way to my hips and squeezed me, pulling me closer to him in the process. My hands shot to his gloriously messy hair and tugged, causing him to groan into my mouth. One of his hands slid up my back, searching for the zipper of my dress, which he found quickly but unzipped slowly. He then brought his hands to the top of my dress and slid it off my shoulders. The dark material pooled at my feet, leaving my pale form bare. My lack of underwear made Edward growl. He dropped his head to my chest, looking at my breasts and whispering, "perfect" before sucking my right nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. I felt a tingling in my clit and felt the hot wetness in between my folds seeping onto the tops of my thighs. I moaned deeply, my fingers still interlaced in his copper locks. He sucked harder, causing me to gasp in shock as well as pleasure. Edward smiled against my breast and began descending with open-mouthed kisses.

He was kneeling in front of me, his hands on the sides of my thighs. I giggled when Edward swirled his tongue into my belly button. He looked up, raising a quizzical brow and then smirking. His hands slid to the inside of my thighs, pushing them apart gently. He looked into my eyes, silently asking for permission. I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip and nodded, placing my hands on his shoulders.

He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to my bare mound before sliding his fingers through my wet folds. "So wet…" he groaned. _Only for you, _my mind sang. Then he pushed two of his long pale fingers into my core. "Edward!" I gasped. He looked up to check my expression and seemed pleased when he saw that it was one of immense pleasure. He pushed his fingers deeply into sopping folds, causing me to close my eyes and whimper at the sensation. I grasped his shoulders for support when he began pumping his fingers in and out. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I hummed in pleasure. Then, unexpectedly, Edward's fingers were replaced with his hot tongue, making me moan loudly. The thumb of his other hand was working furiously at my clit, bringing me closer to ecstasy. "Ohhhh Edward…unghhh…I'm…I'm cum…I'm coming…" I moaned, fisting my hands in his hair. Edward moaned deeply, the vibrations sending me over the edge. "EDWARDDDDDDDD!!!" I screamed as my orgasm took over. Edward sucked and licked up my juices as I came down from my high. He stood up and smiled at me, licking his lips then saying, "delicious". I think I swooned.

Edward definitely has magical fingers and a very skilled tongue. "Why thank you miss swan." He said, adding a crooked smile to his already smug expression.

_Did I say that out loud?_

Edward laughed, "Yes, you did love."

_Shit! Where'd my brain filter go? WAIT! LOVE? LOVE! Edward called me LOVE?!_

Edward led me to the foot of his enormous bed. I smiled up at him and kissed him fiercely; thanking him for the bliss he gave me and promising reciprocation. He thrust his fingers into my hair, keeping our faces close as our tongues massaged each other passionately. When we pulled away for air, I decided he had too many clothes on and began unbuttoning his shirt. He helped me by sliding it off his shoulders. I was momentarily caught off-guard at his perfectly chiselled torso. He caught my ogling and laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him but gave them the meaning of hungry bedroom eyes. Edward gulped audibly.

I unbuttoned his Levis quickly and slid them down … _and_ _oh my sweet Jesus he goes commando! _"Does that bother you?" he teased. _Stupid, faulty brain filter._ I shook my head rapidly, causing him to chuckle. Edward absolutely was perfect... and soooo big. He had the body of Adonis himself. We just stared at each other's bodies, admiring and appreciating each other. As soon as our gazes met, our lips crashed together and we fell onto the bed.

While our lips were still locked, I rolled over so that I was straddling Edward. He groaned and whispered against my swollen lips, "I need to be in you… now". I nodded understanding his need, which reflected my own. He rolled us over so that he was on top of me and positioned himself in between my legs, rubbing his rock-hard length teasingly at the top of my thigh, very close to where I needed him most. I moaned and started gyrating my hips, seeking delicious friction.

"Tell me what you want Bella…" Edward whispered into my ear, brushing the tip of his cock between my wet lower lips. I sighed in pleasure and anticipation.

"You…only you." I panted.

He locked his hypnotic green eyes, which were drowned in black lust, onto my brown ones and slowly entered. He grabbed my hips and pushed until I had his whole length in me. Edward waited for me to adjust to his size before I started moving my hips, letting him know I was ready to move.

His thrusts were slow and deep. "Edward…please…faster…" He complied willingly, speeding up his movements to accommodate both of our needs.

"You want me to fuck you hard don't you?" He purred. This man has amazing stamina and a very dirty mouth. I moaned loudly, answering in the affirmative.

"Unghhh so…tight…"

"Please Edward harder..."

He suddenly wrapped his left hand around my right calf and brought it up, over his shoulder. The new angle allowed him to hit my G-spot with every thrust. "ohhh...ohhhh...Edward...fuck"

He picked up his pace and pressure again. "EDWARD..FUUUCK..OH YESSS....YESSSSSSSSSS" I was screaming his name as the most intense orgasm I've ever had racked through my body. Edward followed a couple of thrusts later, tightening his grasp on my leg and hip as he came. "Fuuuuuuck…" We rode out our orgasms together. Basking in the intense bliss it brang.

As we were steadying our erratic breathing, Edward gently unhitched my leg. "That was amazing…" he whispered, brushing a stray piece of hair from my slick forehead. I hummed in agreement. He slowly pulled out of me and rolled onto his back. I rolled onto my side and watched him sweep his hair out of his eyes. He put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer till my head was on his chest. He pressed his nose into my hair and breathed in deeply, moaning as he exhaled. "You smell like strawberries." He said, twirling a strand between his fingers. I smiled into his chest and closed my eyes.

I fell into asleep with his steady heartbeat beneath my cheek.

* * *

A/N its not much longer (chapterwise) but i hope you liked it. it was my first lemon ever (hope i did okay)

**reviews** are like having the most intense orgasm induced by edward...;)


	7. foolin' around

**ALL THAT JAZZ**

**A/N hey peeps im sorry that i have neglected all that jazz. i dont even have the excuse of writers block. assignment and homework have gotten in the way so i hope that you'll forgive me (for those of you who are following this rather haphazard story)**

**RE-CAP: bella sees/edward after sees bella aftr two yrs. theyr in chicago. edward is a dancer in the show 'CHICAGO' (thts how they see each other). they meet up afterward and go have hot sex at edwards schnazzy apartment.**

**DISCLAIMER:** i don't own these characters. they belong to the loverly stephenie meyer. i do however own the plot and a bottle of blue nail polish and a fossil JR 9760 watch ;)

enjoy and **REVIEW please** because it will be an incentive for me too keep this story going as well as how it should keep going. remember** i dont have a beta.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **

* * *

My awakening was not as peaceful as my slumber. The sudden shrill ringing of the doorbell nearly put me into cardiac arrest. My eyes were darting around the room trying to figure out where I was, the room not familiar but the soft bed comforting.

I heard a tired groan next to me, making my already erratic heartbeat speed up. When I saw the copper mop of hair, it hit me like a ton of bricks. _Edward._

Erotic images of last night flashed through my mind, effectively making me wet. I involuntarily let out a soft moan, which alerted Edward (aka sex god Cullen), to my presence. He smiled at me sleepily, his long eyelashes and cheeks flushed from sleep giving him a cherubic countenance.

He was about to say something when the shrill ringing persisted and I scowled in the direction the sound was coming from. I looked at the bedside table clock, grumbling when I saw it was only 9:30am. _Who on God's green earth is that persistent this early in the morning?_

Edward's expression changed into an irritated grimace and he growled as he rolled out of bed. His nakedness was not lost on me and I think I nearly cried when he slid a pair of boxers on. He pulled on a shirt as well. I giggled when I saw the comment on it:

"_I'd rather be masturbating" . _In capitals.

Edward turned to me, his eyes bulging as well as the tent in his boxers. He wasn't exactly looking me in the eyes but following his gaze downwards, I realised that my chest was exposed and I quickly covered up, blushing. He looked a little disappointed.

_Good,_ I thought, _payback for putting clothes on._

Another shrill ring echoed through the apartment. I bit back a growl of frustration as Edward let one out. "Fucking hell", he cursed._ I love his dirty mouth. _

He looked at me with pleading eyes and whispered, "Please stay. I'll be right back."

I nodded._ As if I could leave._ He smiled and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him. I looked around the room again but this time I looked at it in detail. There were CD's lined up on three shelves alongside one wall with an expensive looking stereo beneath it, a giant bookshelf stacked with books on another, a big plasma TV with surround sound, and a double door, which was opened to reveal a spacious walk-in-wardrobe. There was also another door on the west side of the room but it was shut.

I got up, wrapping the sheet around myself as I made my way to the rows of CD's. I looked at Edwards's extensive collection in wonder. _He's better stocked than a music store. _He had everything from classical to rock. I glossed over the titles, realising that he had them in alphabetical order. _Logical._

I turned and crossed the room to look at his books. His taste in books was as varied as his taste for music. I laughed when I saw 'Wuthering Heights' next to 'How to cook: for dummies'. Apparently the books had no particular order.

I was about to reach out for a book called '101 sex poses you have to try before you die', when I heard muffled arguing from the other room. Evidently, Edward was having a hard time getting rid of whoever was at the door. I froze as I registered that the voice he was arguing was female.

_Oh my god! He has a girlfriend. Shit! Shit! Shit!_ I palmed my forehead and quickly started searching for my clothes. _Ofcourse he has a girlfriend, _I scolded myself. How could I be so stupid as to think that someone as beautiful, mysterious, sexy, charming and perfect as Edward Cullen wouldn't have a girlfriend?

Suddenly, my guilt is overrode my jealousy and self-loathing. I'd made him cheat. _Great swan, you're a real perverted whore who can't keep her paws to herself. _There was a small part of my mind that was telling me Edward would never cheat on someone but that was overpowered by the stubborn, self-conscious part of my brain.

I pulled my dress on and zipped it up quickly. As I was frantically searching for my shoes, the bedroom door opened. Edward walked in and looked at my now clothed form. His eyes widened and he looked scared. "Bella? Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I'm leaving. I'm not going to stay and wait for you to tell me how you 'had fun' last night but that it would be best for me to go and forget this because you already have a girlfriend!" I word-vomited.

His eyes widened even more if possible. "Bella I don't have a girlfriend. I'd never have...last night....I'd never do that to you. Please stay." He begged, crossing the room and taking my hands in his. I looked at him warily.

"Then who were you talking to at the door? It was a woman, I heard her." I countered. Edward sighed in relief and laughed. I raised a quizzical brow and pulled my hands from his grasp, folding them over my chest. He abruptly stopped laughing and gave me an apologetic/puppy-eyes look. "Bella, you misunderstand. That was my sister, Alice. She came to yell at me for hanging up on her last night and to remind me about dinner again."

I softened my glare at the sincerity in his voice. I looked down at my toes, ashamed of making such a scene. Edward put a finger under my chin, making our eyes lock. "I'm sorry Edward. I just jumped to conclusions." I smiled weakly through my chagrin.

"Don't be sorry Bella, it was nothing." He smiled crookedly, easing some of my guilt. "Please, I don't want you to leave. Would you like to have some breakfast?", he asked, hope colouring his tone. I was hungry but I didn't want him to slave away making breakfast for me though.

"How bout we go out for breakfast instead?" I offered.

"Sure, whatever you want." He smiled. "I'm just going to have a quick shower and get dressed. Would you like to have one too?"

I imagined ravaging him in the shower and quickly shook my head of my perverse thoughts. "Ugh, would it be ok if we stopped at my place for me to get showered and changed?" I asked, biting my lower lip. He was looking at my lips dazedly. "Edward?"

"Sure." He croaked comically and then cleared his throat. "Well I'll only be a minute, feel free to look around. Word of warning though, level four on the bookshelf is my sex shelf." He winked and made his way to the bathroom (mystery of door next to the wardrobe is solved). _Sex shelf,_ I giggled. _Could he be any more perfect?_

I heard Edward turn the shower off just as I got to a really good part of a really graphic sex book. _God I'm such a pervert, _I cackled evilly in my thoughts. I put the book back in its place and quickly pulled out a copy of 'Pride and Prejudice', creating the illusion of an innocent little girl who only reads classic books about love. _Pfffft_

Edward walked out with a dark green towel wrapped around his hips. The book slipped out of my hands and I gaped like a fish. His glorious chest was covered in droplets that made him sparkle. I envied those drops. He ran a hand through his wet hair and smiled wickedly, a playful gleam in his eye.

He made his way to the wardrobe, and being the epitome of a sneaky bastard, who has the audacity to tease me till I nearly cum without even being touched by him, drops his towel in the doorway. He stands there until I let out a moan (reflexively) and then saunters into the wardrobe, hiding his butt from sight…literally.

I growl and chase after him. To say that I was disappointed when I saw him in his jeans and pulling a shirt over his head would be the understatement of the century. _Man he can dress fast…I wonder how fast he can undress?_

He turned to me and smirked smugly. "Is there something wrong Bella?" He asked, feigning seriousness.

"No." I squeaked and high-tailed it out of the confined space. He laughed and followed me out. I had trouble finding my shoes and he found this rather amusing. "Edward! This is not funny!" He contradicted me by laughing some more. I scowled but he helped me find them.

We were downstairs and speeding towards my place in no time. I was surprised at how close Edward and I actually lived…or maybe it was just his maniac driving.

I cringed when we parked in front of my apartment block. It was nowhere near as grand as his. My apartment even less so. I cringed again at the thought of him coming upstairs and witnessing it. I told him that I'd be quick and that he didn't have to come up with me but he was adamant and persisted till I relented. He realised my anxious expression and stopped me when we were halfway up the stairs to my apartment. _Ugh stairs._

"Bella, what's the matter?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"It's nothing really…"

"Bella." He warned.

"Its just…well after seeing your place I'm feeling a little intimidated." I smiled sheepishly. His eyes softened and he hugged me, which didn't feel too bad at all.

"Bella, don't ever feel intimidated by something so ridiculous. Material stuff doesn't matter. You do." He said, full of conviction. This somewhat eased my fears and I took each step with a little less fear.

We finally climbed up and I opened the door to my humble (stress on the humble) abode. I showed him around my small space and was shocked to see how much he liked it. "It's you." He said cryptically. He was looking at my collection of stones from la push beach and smiling like he won the lottery.

"What?" I asked, curious about his statement. And also because he was directing a dangerously cheesy grin at my rock collection…

"What, what?" he asked teasingly. I raised a quizzical brow. He laughed and told me to go shower and get dressed. I complied, telling him to make himself at home.

I showered as fast as humanly possible and got dressed in my signature casual jeans and plain tee with some random comment on it. I walked out to find Edward looking at my books. He turned when he heard me approaching. I smiled and this time it was his turn to give me a questioning stare. " 'Look but don't touch'?"

I looked down and chuckled. "Does it bother you? I can go change." I teased and he rolled his eyes, grabbing my hand and asking "ready to go?"

I looked up at him grinning,"Yup! Yup!"

We locked eyes and I felt an electric current run through my body, leaving my fingertips tingling and my girl parts quivering. I moaned softly as his lips descended onto mine. We kissed tenderly, not rushing but savouring each other's tastes.

When we broke away, Edward leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. He whispered, "Did you feel that too?"

I nodded gently and kissed him again. He smiled against my lips when he heard my stomach roar and chuckled, "Come on, lets go and tame that beast in your stomach."

I blushed and agreed with a quick nod. He kissed me on the cheek and smiled his crooked panty-dropping smile (soooo not fair), making me forget the mortification my stomach incurred.

"Yes please."

Fifteen minutes later we were seated at one of my favourite breakfast spots, sipping orange juice as we waited for our French toast. Edward and I talked of what we'd done in the two years we hadn't seen each other.

When our food arrived and we began eating (even though what I was doing couldn't exactly be called eating…swallowing like a seagull was more like it), I was entranced by his smiling eyes as they appraised mine. I felt the electric tingle again and moaned. I sneakily, albeit unfairly (to Edward) passed it off as nothing more than good French toast. The look on his face told me that he saw through my lie and smirked. I rolled my eyes but found the silent playful banter entertaining.

"Soooo what would you like to do today Bella?" Edward asked.

I pondered for about two seconds. "Would you be opposed to going to Barnes and Noble? I'd like to get some books and a couple of CD's."

"Hmmm that sounds good. I'd like to get some as well. Anything else?"

"Aren't you busy today?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head. "Oh well then…how about you show me your favourite sex books from your rather extensive collection." I suggested innocently. He laughed and smirked.

"I had a feeling that you checked that out. Hehe. Well let me put it this way," his eyes smouldered and suddenly I felt very naked. "There is nothing that would make me reject such an…appetising suggestion." Here he licked his lips and I swear I almost came. I gulped and he chuckled at my expression.

"You'll pay for that…" I warned, my voice low and full of sex

"That's what I'm hoping for."

* * *

A/N yeah i know A/N's suck and i posted two...i hope you liked it **REVIEW OR NO SEXY TIME IN NEXT CHAPPY.**

p.s. i made up the name for the book '101 ways to have sex before you die'. the title/book may exist but i haven't checked so i'm saying that its fictitious from my POV.

much love ;)


	8. Lord knows he HAS got the parts

**ALL THAT JAZZ: CHAPTER 8 (LORD KNOWS HE HAS GOT THE PARTS)**

**A/N **Hey people. Quick update eh? yeh i know and there is extra smuttiness even!! i hope that it quenches your pervertive thirsts . i love you all (who are reading and ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO ARE REVIEWING. DO IT). the chapts prolly won't get any longer than this (SORRY if this bothers you...im just lazy and very BUSY).

DISCLAIMER: SMeyer owns these awesome people. i play with them ;)

**REVIEWS = LOVE AND QUICKER UPDATES. **

* * *

Barnes and Noble is like my own personal heaven; music and books all in one place. What made it even more ideal was that Edward Cullen was with me. He was looking at a history book, his brow puckered cutely in concentration. I sighed. I could look at him reading all day. He must have sensed my ogling because he looked up and gave me a knowing smirk.

"Now, now Bella," he scolded playfully, "what did we come here for?"

"To ogle at unsuspecting hotties while their noses are buried in history books?"

I teased. Edward growled and advanced on me until I was cornered. He leaned in and skimmed his nose against my throat, inhaling my scent and whispering in a low growl, "Mhmm only if I get to ogle a picturesque brunette while she's looking through cook books."

I pretended to mull over this, "Well as long as she's pretty I guess there's no problem." I smirked and he growled.

"Bella you aren't just pretty…you are absolutely stunning."

I blushed at his compliment and weakly tried to push him away so that I could go hide in embarrassment among the rows of books. However, Edward's arms became a stronghold around my small frame. He waited till I worked up the courage to look him in the eyes. When I did, I was met with that intense electric current and was frozen in a haze of lust and raw need.

He leaned in and kissed me passionately, leaving me dizzy. He chuckled as I stumbled forward into his chest. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded dumbly and waited a couple of seconds for my detrimental equilibrium to settle.

A group of giggling teenage girls walked by, giggling some more when they saw our somewhat compromising position. I blushed furiously but Edward just smiled politely as they walked off, whispering not so quietly about how "hot" he is. I rolled my eyes and pushed Edward off, going back to the cookbook section. He followed behind, a smug smirk on his perfect face.

"What you don't think I'm hot?" he teased.

"Ofcourse not." I retorted playfully. He mocked being hurt and sobbed theatrically. He was getting quite loud so I crashed my lips to his, silencing him. His sob turned into a deep moan, causing me to smile against his pouty lips. When he opened his eyes he looked dazed. "Feel free to shut me up via such methods whenever you feel necessary." He mumbled, stunned. I laughed at him, and grabbed his hand.

"Ready to go or do you want to go see if there's something you haven't quite got in your sex collection?" I taunted. The funny thing is that Edward actually seemed to be considering this.

"No, I think it can wait till next time. Besides, I think I'm equipped well enough for now…" he grinned wickedly.

"Oh really? Are you that confident Mr Cullen? Because I'm warning you now that whatever you decide to show me will leave a lasting impression."

"Oh don't worry…it will." his voice velvety and full of promise.

The look in his eyes made me gulp and my pink bits hypersensitive. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the sales counter where we paid for our books and CD's. We left Barnes and Noble, making our way to Edward's Volvo. Once inside, we were immediately speeding in the direction of Edward's apartment. My stomach was doing flips in anticipation and my uterus was practically pulsing with need.

We made it to Edward's apartment block and upstairs in record time. As soon as we stepped inside and closed the door, Edward pinned me up against the door, tugging impatiently at the buttons on my jeans while his hot mouth ravage mine passionately. Our tongues were entwined, making my head full of Edward's unbelievable taste and smell. I moaned as he slipped my pants off of my hips and pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in my matching black lace panties and bra. His eyes grew impossibly darker as they appraised my form. I've never felt sexier in my entire life than in that moment.

"Bella…" Edward purred. "You are the most beautiful girl…woman that I have ever seen and will ever see."

My knees buckled at the sincerity in his voice and look of pure need in his eyes. I smiled seductively. "Then why are you still dressed?"

He grinned back and pulled his shirt off while I tugged his jeans loose and pulled them down his legs, effectively leaving him naked. _Jesus,_ I thought,_ thank you for Edward Cullen and his going commando preference._ I grasped Edwards magnificent cock, pulsing my hand around it, which made Edward growl. "Bella…"

I fell to my knees and kissed his tip. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned deeply. I darted my tongue out to lick off the pre-cum that had gathered and teased the sensitive slit. Edward's hands found their way to my hair, holding me in place. "Bella…oh god…you…don't have to…" he groaned. I knew his mind was screaming at me to keep on going (and do was mine) so I did.

I opened my mouth and took him in as far as I could, my hand wrapping around the part that I couldn't fit. Edward wasn't small at all…at all. As my mouth adjusted to his size, I could feel his tip hitting the back of my throat. "Oh…Bella, fuck…so wet…so hot," I could feel him twitch. "Bella I'm going to cum…Bella…move…"

_No fucking way in hell, _I thought. I sped up my movements considerably, dragging my tongue along the thick vein along his shaft while humming around him in tandem with squeezing his balls. I looked at his face contorted with pleasure and gave him a smouldering gaze. The combination undid him and he came hard, yelling my name alongside a string of profanities as his hot cum shot down my throat. I sucked and licked him clean.

When I was done I licked my lips as I stood up. Edward was panting and looking at me in wonder. "You didn't have to do that Bella." He said.

"I wanted too." I replied, blushing. He took my face in his hands and kissed me with fervour. I sighed against him, absolutely content. He broke away and looked down as his fingers curled under the elastic of my underwear. He looked me in the eyes as he slid them down. Once they were off he took my hand in his. He walked me to his dining table, which he then told me to get on. Once I did, he pulled me to the edge and got onto his knees, spreading my legs.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked, curious and horny as hell. The view of his face in between my legs, close to where I wanted him most was just adding fuel to the already raging fire.

"Reciprocating" he said before dipping his head in. I felt his hot tongue tracing my swollen clit and I moaned loudly. He then thrust his tongue into my sopping wet folds, licking up my juices. "Mhmm…you taste incredible" he rasped, his close voice sending pleasurable vibrations through my core and making me thrash my head from side to side. I was close.

"Unghhh…Edward…I'm close…so close" I panted. Suddenly he thrust two of his very long fingers into my core and curled them so they hit my G-spot. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I came harder than I ever came in my life. I think I squirted…

Edward sucked and licked as I went through spasms of pleasure, his tongue intensifying the euphoric sensations.

Edward stood up and leaned over me, his very hard erection pressing into my stomach as he kissed me. I could taste myself on him and that made me wet all over again. We moaned in unison and slid further up the table. Edward positioned himself at my entrance and whispered "you're amazing" before thrusting into me hard. I was still really tight and sensitive from my recent climax, which intensified him being in me now. _I think I might demand cunilingus every time before sex… _

He started to move inside me, going faster and deeper with each thrust. I was raised my hips up to meet his every thrust. Soon we were both close. We locked eyes and kissed as we came simultaneously. Afterwards, Edward pulled out of me slowly and got up off the table, pulling me up with him and carrying me bridal style to his bedroom. I was so exhausted from our sexcapade and sighed when I saw the comforting sight of his bed. He chuckled and placed me down so that he could roll down the covers of his bed. We both crawled under and snuggled in the middle, kissing and whispering words of affection intermittently.

My eyelids were getting heavy and Edwards arm was so warm, hugging me close to him. I fell into a dreamless and satisfying sleep.

I woke up to Edward's feather-light kisses on my collarbone and neck. "Mhmm" I moaned. "I could get used to this." I mumbled drowsily. Edward smiled against my skin and continued kissing, occasionally stopping to suck or nibble on a piece of skin. "Is this you're way of asking for round two?" I teased. He chuckled and shook his head and pressed his hard-on into my thigh. I moaned again.

"That is one way I would 'ask' for round two. But this…this is just a wake –up call."

I frowned playfully. "Oh? So you don't want round two?"

"On the contrary, I would love to go all the way to round seven," he said sincerely, which made me squirm in anticipation. "But…"

_Ah, the inevitable BUT. _"Yes?" I asked, worried.

"But I have to go to dinner tonight to meet up with my siblings. Would you like to come?" His eyes were full of hope and I found it difficult to refuse him but the thought of the uneasiness my presence would incur at the family dinner made me reconsider. I had just seen Edward yesterday for the first time in two years and now we were having kinky sex on his kitchen table and making out like horny idiots wherever we went. Something told me that we had to slow down. Meeting his family now would only cause problems surely.

"I don't know Edward. Maybe we should leave it till next time. We should take things slowly." He looked crestfallen and I saw a glimpse of the shy boy who I used to know as my best friends brother in a miniscule and insignificant rainy town. I backtracked.

"I don't mean that I don't want to…I just think that maybe you should at least forewarn your family and let Alice get used to the idea so that she doesn't have heart palpitations when she sees me and realises that we've been fucking like bunnies on your dinning room table." I reasoned.

Edward smiled and his demeanour improved immediately. "Well ok. But will you go out with us soon?"

"If you want me to. I'd like to see Alice again and meet her mystery man. I also haven't met your older brother yet. What's his name?"

Edward cringed slightly. "Emmett. Trust me its better that you haven't met him yet. He is a real pain in the arse."

"To you." I retorted. Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine, you'll see soon enough."

"Mhmm, I shall. Well since you have to go, I guess I'd better get dressed then…" I said, sadness colouring my tone.

"You don't have to. You could stay here if you want." He offered, full of hope.

"No Edward, I should get home. I have a lot of stuff I have to do and I'm still not ready for the up-coming term." I reasoned. "But I'll leave you my number and email and you can reach me whenever."

"Sure. I'll give you mine too."

We got out of bed and got showered (separately) and dressed. We exchanged numbers and emails and then Edward drove me home. He pulled up in front of my place and shut the engine off. I turned to look at him quizzically because we'd already said bye and I was halfway out the door. He smiled shyly and peeked at me from beneath his lashes.

"Bella…would you like to go out sometime soon? There is this really nice Italian restaurant that I've been going to ever since I've moved here and I'd like to take you there."

I smiled and nodded. "Italian is my favourite. It sounds good."

"How about tomorrow?" he asked. I chuckled at his eagerness and nodded.

"At six?" he pursued.

"Sure that would be great." He smiled in what could only be described as relief. I was about to step out of the car when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in for a searing kiss, which left me hungry. He pulled away all too soon and whispered "goodnight" in his low sex voice. I pouted and he chuckled as I got out of the car.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said as I close the door. I waved before I made my way into the apartment complex.

Now…what to wear on that date.

* * *

hehe next chappy will be EPOV and the dinner with ALICE and the rest of his siblings and their significant others. alice torture is a guarantee.

**REVIEW PLEASE (i appreciate all of those story/favourite alerts but reviews just make my smutty little self melt.)...so review**


	9. He had it comin'

EPOV

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror having a glare down with my hair, which was refusing to co-operate as always. The hair won. I sighed in annoyance and went to put on my shoes. I sat on the edge of my overly-luxurious bed and laced my grey Chucks while pondering the night ahead with my siblings and their significant others. I cringed as I imagined the abuse and questions Alice would bombard me with at dinner. I was sorely tempted to skip the dinner and go back to Bella's and worship her body over and over and over…_STOP it Cullen! You don't want to be sporting wood all night!_

I stood up and groaned._ Too late._ I looked down at the obvious bulge in my pants and frowned at it. "Why must you have a mind of your own? Fine ignore me". WHY the fuck am I scolding my dick? "I'm sorry…" WHAT THE FUCK?? Now I'm apologising! (And no I'm not crazy fuckyouverymuch)

I looked at my watch. _FUCK I'm late. Alice is going to castrate me… at least the erection problem will be solved…and down he goes._ "Its okay buddy I won't let her harm you…well I'll try not to let her: try being the operative term here. Now where the fuck are my keys?"

I spotted them on the bedside table. Grabbing the keys, I sprinted out the door and downstairs to my much-loved Volvo. I got in and sped to my crazy pixie sister's place._ I should be with Bella._

- - -

I saw my doom facing me when a short, spiky haired imp (AKA my dearest sister Alice) opened the door to her apartment. She glared at me. I smiled back and cowered as covertly as I could while saying hello to Jasper, Em and Rose. They were all giving me pity glances. _Yup say goodbye to your family jewels Edward._

"Sooooooooo my dear brother…how has life been?

_*GULP*… _"Fine", I squeaked.

Her laser gaze intensified and I could have sworn that my balls shrivelled up into my body to hide. I cleared my throat and was about to ask Em a question about football or something -anything - to get the attention off me. Sadly Alice foresaw my plan and quickly asked, "Just fine? You sure?"

I felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. _Uh-fucking-Oh._ "Uhhh…yes?"

She smiled…not in a good way. You know that smile that deranged murderers give their victims just before they kill them? Well that was the one I was—

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

- -

I sat on the black leather couch with a throbbing head and an ice pack on top of it. I looked around at the worried faces of my siblings (excluding the pixie/minion) "Edward? Are you okay man?" asked Emmett._ When did he grow a second head?_

"Do I look ok?" I replied sarcastically. The oaf sniggered. I narrowed my eyes at him and then turned my glare to Alice. "What the hell Alice? Are you a whole new level of crazy now? Why did you attack me?"

"I felt like it" she grinned evilly and I seriously considered calling up the mental institution and ordering a padded room with a complimentary strait jacket.

"Seriously?"

"No, not seriously. Well ok maybe partially…BUT THAT ISN'T THE POINT! You were lying." She accused with a glare.

"How do you know? besides thats no exc--"

"You know I know when you lie, and yesss it is a perfect excuse to abuse you."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. _maybe if i play up the pain--_

"soooooooooooooooooooooo"

_Oh for fucks sake... _"Yes? How may I help you?"

"You know what I want to know brother"

I broke out in a cold sweat. "What do you mean Alice?"

she remained deadly calm. _Nooooooooo _"I see you have not had enough pain for one nigh--"

"IT WAS BELLA" I yelled, scared for my life and Edward Jr.

_silence...and then:_

"OHMYGODYOUFUCKEDBELLASWAN!!!!NOOOOOOOWAYOMGHOWISSHE???"

_Wow what eloquence my sister has_. "I beg your pardon?"

"OH MY GOD!! You fucked Bella Swan!! From High School! From Forks!!! Admit it!!!!!!!"

I blushed and looked down at my chucks, suddenly becoming very interested in the laces .

"Oh my dear brother," alice said as she plopped down next to me. "About fucking time. I knew you were still in love with her. How come she's here? How is she? Oh my god i have to take he shopping and--"

"ALICE! Relax! she's here because she's going to attend college here."

"Oh wow! uni of chicago right?" I nodded "WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING HER TONIGHT?!"

_Oh I don't know, maybe because I have a fucking deranged sister who's more persistent than diaorrhea. _"I asked but she said she had to get settled in her apartment. I didn't want to be pushy and scare her off...again"

"AWWWWWWWWW HONEY! That wasn't your fault!..ok maybe a little BUT YOU WERE AND STILL ARE IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"Yeah but I don't think she loves me." I said, my voice melancholy.

"Yet." said Alice ominously.

"What makes you so sure? I mean I want her to know how much I love her and I'd love for her to feel the same but I don't think its possible."

"And why not?"

"Well 'coz he's related to you for starters," interjected Em. That earned him a couple of back-hands across the head from Alice and Rose. "OWWWW! What?!" He sat next to me on the couch and grabbed my ice-pack, holding it on his head. Jasper sniggered at Em as I stood up, testing my balance. _Nope no good. Sit back down edward. _

"So when can I see Bella?" asked Alice, bubbling with excitement. I gave her a stern look.

"Alice please just give me some time to get to know her myself. You will get to meet her don't worry" I said. She looked like a five year old that was just denied her favourite ice-cream. I glared back until she stopped pouting.

"OK Edward. FINE. I will behave. I give you two weeks and then I'm hunting her down."

I rolled my eyes. " Yes, make sure to use a bow and arrow. Or if you're feeling really adventurous we can get you a sniper."

"Oh you're so hilarious darling sometimes I wonder if you're on drugs"

I poked my tongue out at her and she poked hers out back. Jasper cleared his throat, "Now, now children. Bee-hive or no dessert."

Em piped up at that "dude! 'Bee-hive'? Seriously I think I just lost the small amount of respect I had for you"

"Ah well there's only so much to gain with the respect of an oaf." retorted Jasper in his Southern drawl.

Em lunged at him and they wrestled on the floor. Alice and Rose rolled there eyes and went to the kitchen for a drink. This meant I was left with the two idiots fighting on the floor.

I sat back on the couch and grabbed the ice-pack Em had discarded when he attacked Jazz. I plopped it on my head and then it hit me (metaphorically). This was my chance to escape...to Bella's. I grabbed the paper and pen on the coffee table and scribbled a quick note to Alice (mainly it was a plea for her not to murder me and forgive me because she is such a loving and big-hearted person. NOTE: Heavy Sarcasm intended.)

I tip-toed to the door and let myself out as quiet as possible. I was halfway down the hall when i heard a door slam open. I looked behind me and started to run. I ran as fast as I could considering my injured equilibrium. I was almost at the elevators when Alice tackled me to the ground.

"Oh no you don't brother. You bailed on me last time, its not happening again boy. By the way that was pathetic."

_Great._


End file.
